customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dilucio
Something made me what I am, and I fear what is has done to me Battle Stats Agility: 7 Speed: 7 Strength: 7 Endurance: 7 Willpower: 10+++ History Early Life Born in ancient Rome to unknown parents Dilucio (De-loo-chee-o) was named after the dawn and was a young boy with a great interest for culture and folklore. When he was 12 he suffered a incredibly traumatic experience that left him with Multiple Personality Disorder, in which he formed his alter ego Crepruscio (Cre-proo-shee-o') who's name meant dusk. Crepruscio was not evil, but had a selfish and mercenary outlook on life. It was this traumatic experience which Dilucio cannot remember, that most likely gave him his power of Chrono-Absorption. His power triggered one day in Pompeii where he went on a rampage and absorbed the power of many people. Fortunately his willpower was incredibly strong and he was changed back from the Time Shift rather quickly. Yet now he had stored up power inside his body that surpassed his usual nature. Yet with great ability and focus he was able to suppress the feelings of nausea and discomfort. Disaster struck roughly one month later. While in Pompeii Dilucio unknowingly switched to his alter ego Crepruscio. Unlike Dilucio, Crepruscio did not know how to contain the immense power within him. The resulting release in power triggered the eruption of Mount Vesuvius. Crepruscio channelled the last of his power into his body to speed him away from the imminent destruction. This was the first display of the Chrono-Absorptions power. Life with Powers Dilucio learnt how to control his power and could keep himself under control whenever he went into spontaneous Time Shifts and evetually learned how to control his power to keep himself alive over the many centuries. Many times he has tried to master his form, but as the years went by his attempts became less and less. This was partly because of his alter ego. It became to risky to absorb power because Crepruscio never learned to harness the Chrono-Absroption or TIme Shift. When Crepruscio has energy stored in his body, it is hard for him to control and the resulting release in energy has caused many disasters in the course of history. In the current day and age, Dilucio has learned how to harness his power, but because of the risk it causes to others and the danger of an untrained Crepruscio, he has only used to keep alive these last several centuries. Currently he believes that his Chrono-Absorption powers were part of a genetic alien experiment. which fits with the fact that this event caused so much trauma that it was blocked by his memory. He also thinks that this was the event that caused his Multiple Personality Disorder and brought Crepruscio into life. DoSSoDI has classed Dilucio as a volatile being and a medium level threat, due to Crepruscios discharges and has tried to confine Dilucio to keep the public safe. Personality Dilucio revitalises himself every 50 years. A newly revitalised Dilucio will look about 15-16 years old and just before he revitalises himself he will look 60 years old. He is an active pacifist and will never fight unless he can avoid it. He carries no weapons, relying only on his Time Shift in combat. He seems to have a calming and mysterious presence and people seem to be drawn to him. He also seems to deem respect where ever he goes without trying or wanting to. When in Time Shift form, Dilucio seems to have a golden hue surrounding him, that grows stronger the more energy he absorbs. Anatomy and Power Function Dilucio's Time Shift lets him temporarily exist outside of time and absorb energy needed for combat or healing. It is an extra-terrestrial function that cannot be explained by human methods. Strengths While in Time Shift, Dilucio becomes close to invincible as he can absorb energy from almost every source and use it against his opponent, while he suffers virtually no damage. His mental strength is incredibly strong and can best most people in mental combat. Weaknesses While is not in Time Shift Dilucio can generally be out-sped, over-powered or out-maneuvered. One would have to take him by surprise before he can Time Shift. Category:Superheroes Category:PeanutFlipz